Angel Of Darkness
by sandfan7
Summary: Inside
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Darkness

Rated T

Rurue: I WON"T SAYS IT!!!!

Shun: fine I will rurue doesn't own bakugan or any of the characters except Dawn.

Summary- Dawns a dark girl who has no family or friends. She has a bakugan named Chai a forest type bakugan (I don't know if they really exist I'm trying my hardest here!!!) what happens when she meets the brawlers then falls in love with one of them???)P.S. most of the cards are made up!

Dawn woke up on the beach. Her short black hair strewn about like an octopus and her red eyes blood shot.

Dawn's POV 'ow… I feel like crap' I thought rubbing my head as I sat up. "Hey! Are you alright?" a high pitched voice yelled. I turned my head abruptly and checked to make sure chai was still sleeping in my black jacket. I saw a girl with long blue hair in pigtails running towards me followed by a girl wearing all pink and had her hair silver hair in a ponytail. She spoke again "are you hurt? Do you need help? Who are you?" the blue haired girl asked. I stood up "I'm fine." I stated coolly. "RUNO! Why'd you run off like that!?!" a boy with red goggles and clothes yelled while running down the beach.

EPOV

While runo and dan were yelling at each other Dawn took this chance to escape. "Hey runo your prisoners escaping." Shun commented just walking up. Runo looked down the beach to see dawn halfway to the pier. "HEY!!WAIT!!COME BACK!! I WANT TO HELP YOOOOUUUU!!!!" she shouted beginning to run down the beach. Draco appeared on dan's shoulder "Daniel! There was a strange vestorian-like aura coming from her!" the tiny dragon shouted jumping up and down. Dan looked at his little partner "what do you mean Draco?" he asked. Draco sighed. "I mean she could be the key we need to beat naga." he said camely. By the time dan had finished talking to Draco Julie had managed to grab dawn's foot and was pulling her over. "DAMN YOU WOMEN LET GO!!!!"Dawn shouted kicking Julie with her other foot. "Heeeeeeey!!! Don't be mean!!! I wanna be your friend!" Julie said to happily. Dawn kicked harder "I'll seriously hurt you unless you let go!" she shouted. Julie stuck her tongue out. "No!" she shouted. Dawn put her hands on the ground and used her other leg to kick Julie in the stomach and throw her on the ground. Julie gagged and dawn sat up "warned you preppy girl" she mumbled standing up. Chai jumped out of her pocket. "Mistress! Are you in danger?! Should I be ready to battle?!" the little green bakugan shouted jumping up and down. Dawn smirked "no. just a couple of annoying idiots." She stated. Shun glared at her "who are you calling an idiot?!" he hissed. Dawn rolled her eyes "was I speaking to fast?" she said in a voice people would use to talk to a newborn. Chai jumped up again "Dawn! This is no time for talk we have to run!" the bakugan shouted. Without another word the girl took off.

Dawn-well I'm a jerk.

Rurue- you'll get better don't worry!

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Runo-say it…

Rurue-NO!

Alice-*sighs* I will say it! Rurue doe-

Julie-RURUE DOESN"T OWN BAKUGAN ONLY DAWN AND ROSE!!!!

Rurue-T-T my little ears…

Rose-your own fault…

BEGIN!!!

Dawn ran down the beach, through a neighbor's yard, past a giant airship, and down the street to the café she worked at. "Phew! That was way annoying I hope I NEVER see them again! (Little did she know that a certain fanfic writer had other plans?) "Dawn! You're late again and table three needs- O MY GAWD!!! You're covered in sand!!" shouted a white haired girl with deep red violet eyes. Dawn sighed "I fell asleep on the beach alright? And I'm late because some stupid brawlers wouldn't leave me alone!" dawn yelled grabbing the cup of coffee Rose handed her. Rose put on her apron "so that's why you weren't at the orphanage last night…" the white haired girl muttered. Dawn wiped her face and began walking around the café getting orders. Then all of a sudden… "Dan I'm POSITIVE I saw her come in her you're just not as visual as me!" a cheerful voice shouted. Dawn whipped her hear around to see the group of people she met at the beach walking into the café! 'O shiz…' dawn thought hitting herself in the head with the plate she was holding. Rose walked over to the now arguing group that Julie was obviously leading. "E-excuse me!" she yelled bowing "I-If your going to argue p-please take it o-outside!" she half screamed. Dawn rolled her eyes and walked straight to the back and was about to hide when she heard… "How DARE you!?!?! We are costumers and we would've bought something if you weren't so rude!!! Why I should leave right now but I won't if you apologize!" Julie yelled.

DAWN'S POV

I ran straight across the café, right past Rose, and slapped the silver haired loud mouth across the face. "SHUT IT YOU BRAT!!" I yelled. Everyone was stunned. I was just happy that nobody except the battle brawlers was here yet so I probably wouldn't get fired. Rose grabbed my arm "dawn it's my fault! If I didn't intrude this wouldn't have happened!!" she yelled trying to hold me back. I sighed and walked over to a table picking up my little green bakugan when the blue haired girl shouted" O MY GAWD!!!" she shrieked. I winced and turned around "What!?" I hissed. She jumped up and down and smiled. "YOU'RE DAWN!! YOU'RE THE NUMBER 2 BAKUGAN PLAYER I WORSHIP YOOOOUUUU!!!3 3 3"she ran up to me and bowed then offered me her hand "My name's Runo it's an honor to meet you!" she squealed. I sighed and shook her hand. Chai jumped on my shoulder. "Dawn…" he started slowly. I sighed "I know I know…" I whispered walking into the kitchen. Dan started after me but Rose got in the way. "I'm sorry…employees only" she muttered. Dan tried to get past her "but I really need to talk to her it's really important!" he yelled. He pushed Rose to the sighed and walked threw the door. Rose screamed "NOOO!!!" she yelled running after him. What Dan saw made him stop in his tracks. Me. Next to a smashed mirror. With blood covering my hands.

Dan fell to backwards "o-oh my gawd…" he whispered. Runo and marucho walked up behind him "Dan what's wron- O MY GAWD YOUR BLEEDING!!!" marucho shouted. I looked up from my hands. "Rose? Why are they in here?" I asked looking over to the snow headed girl hiding behind the door "I-I'm sorry Dawn. I t-tried to stop them b-but…" she trailed off. "I'll get the first aid kit." She mumbled before she left. Chai sighed "you idiot! Now you're caught! What now!?!" he yelled. I barely heard him because I was fainting from blood loss.


End file.
